vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 5
Part 5: Complications Travis ate his lunch during break time. Suddenly, someone grabbed it, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. The addaxes were back. "I was eating that." "Now you're not." Jacob wasn't at school with him this time. Travis was on his own. "What do you want?" "Nothing..." "Is it because I'm from the city?" The addaxes looked at each other, "That fucking idiot Jacob told him. He always tells them." "We gotta beat him up when he comes back." One of the addaxes added. Travis would hate to see his friend in more pain, "Don't you have someone else to pick on that isn't him or me?" "We have plenty, but, everyone's used to us. You are not. And that's what makes it more fun!" The addax gave Travis a noogie. Travis pulled himself out of it, "Dude, quit it!" One of them wearing a checkered shirt shoved Travis backwards. Travis felt anger building inside his chest quickly. He was about to burst at anytime now. "What's the problem, city boy?" The addax shoved him one more time, "Getting mad?" He shoved him again, but Travis grabbed his hands, kicked him in the balls, making him kneel while screaming in pain and then, kicking him in the face, making him fall flat on his back. All the addaxes looked at the member writhing in pain on the ground, at each other and at Travis. Before they could do anything, a big hand grabbed Travis' arm and pulled him away. A prefect took him upstairs and to the principal. He was thrown inside the office. The principal was signing papers before being alarmed by Travis' presence. "He hit another kid. Deal with him." The prefect coldly said before closing the door.The principal assumed he had hit one of the addaxes. "I assume you hit Dylan or someone else from his gang, right?" "...T-T-They started it!" "Sure..." "I swear!" "I'll call your mother. You just wait on that chair, over there." He pointed to a chair on the corner of the room. "But, mister principal-" "GET YOUR BUTT ON THE CHAIR!" He shouted. Travis ran to it and sat on it. ... (Jacob) At home, Jacob looked at himself in the mirror, before washing his face again. His tone of voice showed that he had been crying earlier, "P-Pull yourself together, Jacob...You c-can survive this torture..." Jacob walked away and stopped on the doorframe, sighing. There were knocks on his door. Jacob was afraid to answer it. ... (Travis) Travis' mother walked to the school after receiving the phone call, with an angry look on her face. Wearing nothing but cargo shorts and a yellow top because of the hot weather. The same prefect that brought Travis upstairs was on the entrance, waiting for her. "You must be Travis' mother." She just nodded. "Come with me." Travis' mom walked to the principal's office. She opened her door, immediatelly eyeballing her son once as she saw it. The principal looked at Travis' mom...and blinked twice, hypnotized by her body. The mother looked at Travis and leaned over to him, making him face her as she scolded him, all while the principal could get a good view of her rump. When she turned around, he pretended to be looking at his papers. "So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked. "Well, erm...Your son beat up another student." "HE STARTED IT!" Travis said with tears about to leak. "SHUSH, TRAVIS!" The mom turned around to yell at her son. The principal took a quick peek on her breasts before returning his eyes back up. "We are going to give your son a three-day suspension from school because of it. Please, just sign this paper." He showed her a paper telling her about the suspension of her son. She signed it, "I'm sorry about this..." "I and him are the ones who need to be sorry." "You're free to go, now." ... (Jacob) "So, I heard you were a friend of Travis." The eagle asked as she drinked her water, "Can I be your friend too, Jacob?" "Oooof cooourse...?" "Thanks." "Erm, are you new around these parts?" "Yes, I just arrived from another small town in Australia and I want to make friends!" "Oh, cool..." "Where are your parents?" "Mom disappeared and hasn't come back in days...Dad is...I don't know where the hell he is but I hope he won't come home soon." "Why?" "Long story." "Okay...So, why are you all bandaged up like that?" Jacob looked to his own body, still covered in bandages because of the multiple cuts he had, "Oh...W-Well, you see the broken window behind me?" He pointed to it, now covered by boards, "I broke it and got myself cut all around my chest." "Oh, that's horrible!" "Yeah, I know...." Jacob sighed, "I know..." ... (Travis) "TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" The mother shouted. Travis went with nothing to say. He sat on his bed, put his hands on his head and began to think about his life. Travis' mother sat on the couch. Her husband came downstairs. "What happened?" "Travis got himself in a fight and beat up a kid." "He WHAT?!" The dad started making his way upstairs but was held by the mother. "No, honey, please...He doesn't need a beating now..." "OF COURSE HE NEEDS A BEATING FOR BEATING UP A KID!" "Dear, please..." "..." Upstairs, Jones entered Travis' room. "What happened?" "..." "Travis?" "..." "Travis, come on, what happened? Tell me." "...Get out." "But-" "OUT!" Jones eyes went wide for a moment before stepping out and closing the door. End of Part 5. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Nsfw Category:Vita